I could be so good for you
by Freythefrog
Summary: A short three-part fic about Sandra and Gerry. A comment leads to an interesting game of flirting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, they aren't mine. I just like to borrow them from time to time.

A/N: I know there is already a NT-fic with the same name, and a very good one at that. But the Mominator gave me permission to use the title anyway. And the song is just so Gerry-ish. ;)

Please r&r.

-x-x-

**Chapter one**

It was three o'clock on a Friday afternoon and the UCOS office had been silent since Brian had stormed out with current acting chauffeur Jack in tow, some forty minutes earlier.

Sandra was sat at her desk. She was crossing the t's and dotting the i's of their latest case report. Occationally, her eyes were drawn to the landscape outside her office window. She was longing for the working day to be over so that she could go out into the sunny April weather.

On the couch, Gerry was reading the papers and smoking his seventh cigarette of the day. Having read the articles in the local news section, he folded the paper away. With a groan he got up to make coffee.

He was just about to call out to Sandra and ask if she wanted a cup, when he caught a glance of her. She was still sitting at her desk, but had abandoned the report in favour of the view. The sun caught her face and she had to squint in the bright light.

Gerry admired her serene looks. 'Oh, I could be so good for you', he thought to himself as he watched her. He stepped quietly into her office and called her name gently. "Sandra?"

She turned around, startled by his appearance. The serenity that had pooled in her eyes slipped away. She looked tired again. "Yes?"

Gerry's heart sank. "D'you want a cupper?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile. "Sure." She could do with a coffee. "Only two hours to go now."

He smiled back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What d'you say we leave a bit early? Skip the coffee and go for a drink instead?" She looked like she could do with cheering up. Their latest case had taken it's toll on all of them, but Sandra seemed to have been the most affected by it.

She groaned and looked down at her desk for a moment. "Tempting. But we'd better wait until Jack and Brian are back. Where did they go off to anyway?" she asked, not knowing whether or not she wanted to hear the answer. Brian could do some stupid things at times.

"Dunno. Brian just barked at Jack and was off. Jack didn't seem to have a clue either." At that moment, the phone on Gerry's desk rang. He hurried over to answer.

Sandra got up with a sigh and walked over to the kitchenette. She was just stirring the hot liquid in her cup when she caught Gerry's incredulous tone.

"And you couldn't tell 'er yourself? Cheers, mate." He hung up the phone and turned around to look straight into her stern blue eyes.

She kept staring intently at him. "Tell her what exactly?" she asked in a harsh voice, coffee cups forgotten on the counter.

He sighed deeply. Best to get it over and done with. "Brian's had an accident. Broke his arm. Jack and Esther are at the 'ospital with 'im now." He let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

It took Sandra a few seconds to process the information. "Bloody hell!" she huffed, "You let them out of your sight for half an hour ... What happened?"

Gerry sat down on the sofa again. "Dunno. Jack just said that Brian had an 'unfortunate accident with a car door'."

Sandra gruffed. "Unfortunate? Yeah, that's the word for him, alright." She sat down opposite him. "What am I gonna tell Strickland!" She slumped her shoulders and closed her eyes.

The older man suddenly sat up straight. "Let me." he pleaded, playfully wiggling his eyebrows in a conspicuous manner.

A smile was tugging at her lips as Sandra looked up at him. "Again, tempting. But however amusing that might turn out, I don't think it would prove a good idea in the end."

Gerry got up to bring the coffee cups over. He put one down in front of his boss and sat down with the other one in a tight grip.

She brought the cup to her lips, but wrinkled her nose and put it back down on the table again. She'd just wait until next week to tell Strickland, what difference could a couple of days make? "All right. Tweedle dum and Tweedle dee aren't coming back today. Let's get that drink." she got up and walked into her office to turn off the computer and get her coat. "You're buying!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Gerry chuckled and got up, a spring suddenly in his step.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Their usual pub was packed with football fans as there was an Arsenal versus United game on. So Sandra democratically decided that they were going someplace else. In the end, they found a cozy little pub with a beer garden. They settled in a corner of the outdoor area with a pint of bitter and a glass of chablis.

Small talk and friendly banter made time pass by quickly as the two detectives were enjoying the sunshine. They were on their second drinks and remembering screw-ups during past cases, when a stunningly goodlooking woman in her thirties walked past their table.

"Oh, she's a tenner, she is." Gerry muttered to himself, eying the woman from top to toe.

The woman joined a group of girls on the opposite side of the yard.

Sandra glared at him. "Do you always have to ogle any woman that come within fifty yards ... Sorry, scratch that. That is a very good arse." Sandra said, watching the woman bend over at her table.

Gerry turned back to Sandra and stared at her. For once, he was speechless.

She rolled her impossibly blue eyes when she caught his look. "What? Am I not allowed to enjoy it as much as you are?" she challenged.

He chuckled heartily. "Your points just went through the roof, d'you know that!" he kept looking intently at her, leaning slightly over the table separating them.

She rolled her eyes again, but with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed, partly frustrated and partly amused.

"Seriously. You don't realise how hot that comment was, do ya?"

Oh, she knew alright. But she wasn't going to let him know that. She took another sip of her drink.

The mood of the conversation had suddenly changed. Both felt it instinctively, but neither wanted to think too much about it. The attraction had always been there. But they had never acted on it. Maybe the time to do so was approaching. Sandra gave him a provocative smile.

It was all the encouragement he needed. Gerry leaned back, still watching her attentively. "Would I, you know, stand any chance in your books?" He asked tentatively. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer but at the same time he needed to know. He winced when her initial response was a burst of laughter.

She had a twinkle in her eyes when she answered. "I'd have to be very drunk." she said and necked the rest of her wine in one go.

Gerry was a little surprised that she hadn't refused right out. He'd always imagined her needing just a bit of persuasion. He wasn't sure what exactly to make of her answer, but found himself quickly. "Guv, would you like another drink?" he offered, looking right into her eyes. This was the moment of truth and he felt like his whole life depended on her next answer.

She just smirked and handed him her empty glass.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

N/a: I just want to start by thanking everyone for the lovely reviews you've given me! You make me very happy! So, Thank you! :)

And on with the show ...

**Chapter three**

He was almost skipping on his way over to the bar. And when he returned with not only a glass, but a bottle, of wine Sandra laughed happily.

As he poured her a drink, she leaned her chin in her palm and took a moment to watch Gerry. Two years ago, when she had first met him, she'd despised him. How that despise had turned into acceptance and somewhere along the way into a strange form of adoration was more than she could understand.

He still annoyed her like hell on a regular basis. He also kept her firmly on the ground in the prescence of Brian and Jack's at times somewhat strange outlook on life.

But most of the time, being with Gerry made her feel appreciated. Adored. And watched over. Apart from Jack, who had taken on the role as a kind of father figure for her a long time ago, no one else had ever made her feel that way. And with Gerry it was different. She certainly didn't see him as a father figure.

Over the years she had started to look up to him as someone she could count on. Someone who was always there. Even, or perhaps especially, when she didn't want him to be. But it was nice knowing that he would always have her back covered.

"Seen something you like?" Gerry asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sandra realised that she had been staring intently at him for a couple of minutes at least. A slight blush crept over her features. But she decided that the time for embarrassment was over, this was a time for action. She had already flirted outrageously with him. There was no turning back now.

She picked up her full glass and took a sip of the bright liquid. "So, Gerry, what are your plans for the evening?"

He winked at her. "Oh, I'm all yours."

She groaned playfully. "I knew I should have taken some work home with me tonight." she said with a crooked smile and winked back at him.

Gerry chuckled. "Well, you could always take a colleague home instead ..." he said and gave her a bright smile.

She narrowed her eyes a little as she leaned towards the table and looked back up at him. "Gerry, do you know what I like the most about you?" Sandra asked in a sultry low voice as she let her high heeled foot brush lightly against his calf under the table.

He pretended to think about it for a moment. "Me boyish charms? Me stunning good looks? Me raw appeal? Me razor sharp brain? ..."

She smirked as she cut his ramblings off. "Your subtlety. Now drink up and take me home!"

For once, he obeyed without hesitation.

**fin.**


End file.
